ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: All-Star Warriors
Dove Cameron Matthew Broderick Ralph Fiennes|release_date = November 30, 2018|production_companies = DC Entertainment Legendary Pictures Syncopy|distributed_by = Warner Bros. Pictures}}Superman: All-Star Warriors is an upcoming 2018 superhero film featuring the DC Comics character Superman. It is a British-American action-adventure film produced by DC Entertainment, Legendary Pictures and Syncopy, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the first installment in Idea Wiki's DC Extended Universe. The film is directed by Zack Snyder and stars Henry Cavill, Daisy Ridley, Amy Adams, , , , Dove Cameron, , Matthew Broderick, , , , , , and Ralph Fiennes. The film is an alternate sequel to Man of Steel and follow-up to Justice League. Premise One year after being brought back to life and helping the Justice League stop Steppenwolf's invasion, Superman has an encounter with aliens who long to become new heroes and protectors of Earth and joins forces with them to save their home from the new threat of Brainiac. Cast Core Cast * Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman, a Metropolis-based Kryptonian survivor and a journalist for the Daily Planet who uses his extraterrestrial abilities to protect humanity. * Daisy Ridley as Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire, a young but powerful alien Princess and survivor of the destroyed planet of Tamaran who battles crime and longs to end tyranny and injustice in her adopted world. She bonds with Superman and joins forces with him and other alien heroes to protect the Earth from Brainiac. The character (who appears digitally in CGI form in the film) is designed after her appearance in the DC Rebrith continuity and is performed by Ridley through voice and motion capture. ** Ariel Winter voices a young Koriand'r / Kory Anders as Ridley still stands in for the motion capture. * Amy Adams as Lois Lane, a reporter for the Daily Planet and Clark's love interest and fiancee. She is also a mother-figure to Starfire. * as J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter, the last survivor of the green Martian race and a member of the Justice League who is Superman's mentor. He adapts to a human lifetime as a detective and private investigator. Ali provides voice and motion capture for the character's Martian humanoid form. * as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl, a young woman who has been reincarnated by an ancient Thanagarian warrior persona which manifests itself along with a pair of wings which grow out of her back. * as Jaimie Reyes / Blue Beetle, a shy nerdy teenager from Metropolis who idolizes Superman and is bonded with a Reach Scarab (an alien insectoid which provides him with a high-tech winged armor suit) from Kord Industries. He and the Scarab battle crime as the new superhero Blue Beetle (a moniker which was formerly taken by the company's CEO Ted Kord). Patel wore a motion capture suit to perform as Blue Beetle. ** Scott Adsit as the voice of Khaji Da, a fugitive Reach Scarab which is bonded to Reyes. * Dove Cameron as Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl, Reyes' classmate and good friend and a young fan of Superman who was chosen to wield an staff of Alien Technology and battles crime as a new star-spangled super-heroine. She sees Starfire as a older sister. * as John Henry Irons / Steel, a brilliant weapons engineer for AmerTek Industries with electromechanical suits of armor and a high-tech war-hammer of his own invention. Gibson wore a motion capture suit to perform as Steel. * Matthew Broderick as Ted Kord, the CEO of Kord Industries (a high-tech company which specializes on the Reach's technology) and the first hero who took on the mantle of Blue Beetle. He is Reyes' mentor. * as Rick Flag, a West Point graduate and Army Special Forces colonel allied to Superman who formerly led the Suicide Squad in the pursuit against the Enchantress. * as Katana, Flag's bodyguard and an expert martial artist and swordswoman who wields the mystical Soultaker blade, capable of trapping the souls of its victims. * as Martha Kent, Clark's adoptive mother. * as Dr. Amelia Anders, Starfire's adoptive mother and a scientist working for Kord Industries. * as Perry White, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet and Clark and Lois' boss. * as Lex Luthor Jr. / Black Beetle, Clark's old friend-turned-nemesis and hereditary CEO of LexCorp who currently suffers from a post-trauma disorder following an encounter with Martian Manhunter, purging his memories of his old life (as well as Clark's secrets) completely. He then becomes the Black Beetle after being possessed by a black Reach Scarab which is under Brainiac's control. Eisenberg wore a motion capture suit to perform as Black Beetle. ** as the voice of Djo Zha, the Reach Scarab which is attached to Luthor and under Brainiac's control. * Ralph Fiennes as Brainiac / Maxwell "Max" Lord, an alien android from Colu who longs to collect the most advanced cities of the Galaxy (a progress which also destroys the cities' home-planets). He was responsible for destroying Tamaran. Fiennes also plays Brainiac's human guise of Maxwell "Max" Lord, an Lexcorp executive who is leading the company following the Luthors' arrests. Fiennes provides voice and motion capture for the character's alien guise. Supporting/Minor Cast * as June Moone, Flag's fiancee and a former archaeologist who currently works as Irons' lab assistant. * Molly Quinn as the voice of Beth, a female dolphin and a friend of Starfire, who can communicate with her. * Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich, an intern of the Daily Planet. * Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard, an employee of the Daily Planet. * * * * Jennifer Coolidge as Margaret "Magpie" Pye, a corrupt businesswoman of Gotham City and one of the many criminals who were humiliated and beaten by Starfire. * Jason Isaacs as Lex Luthor Sr., Luthor's father who was among the corrupt businessmen exposed by Starfire. He was also shown among the victims of Brainiac's assault on Stryker's Island and was heavily injured. He is shown in a mid-credit scene being hospitalized and relocated to Arkham Asylum. He later reveals that . Cameo * as Jor-El, the biological father of Superman. He makes a cameo in a holographic footage projection triggered by Starfire, who compares Jor-El's knowledge with that of her parents', which she claims to have been noble and inspiring. * David Tennant as Larry Trainor, a nuclear scientist mutated into being a being made of negative energy. References Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Films with motion capture Category:Superman Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Syncopy Films